Her Apprentice
Info Though you have no idea of Lou's whereabouts, but if you can find her apprentice, maybe... Objective Persuade Lou's apprentice. Rewards EXP +938 800 Diamond +50 Maid Shoes x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Xavier titled "Letter from Xavier" which reads: :Miss Ellenstein, what you said today not only enlightened Eran, but also made me understand when we face betrayal, what kind of version should we use to look at ourselves, others, and the relationship that we've invested a lot in. Although there are many darkness and sorrow in the human world, I hope that you will never be involved in it. Kind-hearted and beautiful people will get a gift of destiny sooner or later. - Xavier After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Lou's apprentice, Eran, titled "Thank you" which reads: :After thinking for a while, I decided to write this letter to you. Miss E - Miss Ellenstein, do I spell it right? Today... I behaved too rude. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, thank you for your patience with me. Besides, I have a question I would like to ask you. What is your relationship with Master Xavier? I have never seen Master Xavier look at a person with such gentle eyesight, and the person is a woman! Anyway, if you don't have the same feelings for him, just stay away from him. I know what if feels like to be cheated. I don't want him to experience the same. Oh, by the way, we have found Lord Lou, and I have to got the answer. In short, I want to think you and Master Xavier, at least I feel much better now. --Eran Transcript Story Chat 1 Xavier: Actually, Lady Ellenstein, I'm not very sure...... Magda: But is your intel correct? I mean -- Lady Lou's apprentice will definitely show up on time at this salon? Xavier: Yes, but...... Magda: Then as long as we can find him, we can follow this clue to find Lou. Xavier: After Lou Bavlenka disappeared, the mages of Spiral Spire voiced their disapproval of her actions, especially her apprentices. Some of them still believe in her, but others...... Magda: Felt like they were betrayed by their most respected teacher, became self-destructive , pained and unsettled? Xavier: Yes, this was a huge hit to the youths. Magda: Youths? Master Xavier's way of speech is very old-fashioned. Xavier: ............ Black Shadow: Hahahaha Miss washing-board are you complaining that he's too old for you? Xavier: My apologies, but you are correct. After Black Shadow appeared, I learned of things that even the most knowledgeable mages on the continent would take a lifetime, if not more, to find. This feeling is miraculous, it's like I'm using Black Shadow's identity, in a world centuries older than this one, living a glorious, yet lonely life. Black Shadow: Lonely? Xavier have you become gutsy? I'm never lonely, I'm the best genius in the continent ----- Xavier: Everyone around me...... Because of Shadow's existence, they respect me, alienate me, but they do not know of the world I see. Magda: Master Xavier, I need to apologize to you, this topic seems to be a little too solemn. I shouldn't have brought it up, but I didn't mean to offend you. Xavier: No, receiving feedback from the other world is proof that we are living. At that time, if not for Black Shadow trying to take control of my body, I might have been shattered by the power of the sealing spell. You didn't offend me, and...... Perhaps, on some level, I should be grateful to Black Shadow. Magda: Feedback is proof that you are living......? Xavier: Whatever hard times life gives you, as long as we are alive, we can perceive the world, and meet the unknown. I believe this is also what Black Shadow thinks, right? Black Shadow: ............ Magda: (This is the first time I've seen Mr. Shadow so quiet.) Black Shadow: Hey, hey, hey, kid, you're thinking too much of yourself, one day! One day! I'll snatch away the control you have over your body, and until then...... *¥%*! Xavier: (serious) Lady Ellenstein, we should set out. Magda: (serious) Yes, you're right. Story Chat 2 Magda: Master Xavier, I imagine you've already planned everything. Xavier: Planned...... what? Magda: How to find that apprentice, how to persuade her to help us, what the next step is after we've succeeded in persuading him, including how to contact Lou, how to determine where she is, how to pull her into your group...... Xavier: ... Magda: ......What are you laughing at? Did I say anything wrong? Or did I say anything unsuitable? Xavier: No, you didn't say anything wrong, and didn't say anything unsuitable. It's just...... Recently all we talk about is serious matters, it's been a while since I've seen you talk so vividly. Magda: (True, recently all we've been talking about is the Sulla, black powder, and other related matters......) Black Shadow: If the both of you keep dallying, then that kid's going to run away!!! Xavier: Lady Ellenstein, I can't let him run away, I'll take my leave now. Magda: Ah, wait for me----- Lady B: Isn't this Lady Ellenstein? Where are you going, so hurried? Ah? : Story Root 2 : Lady B: You've been slacking. Ah ah, are you hard-pressed for time? I'm so sorry for blocking your way. : Magda: (While she stopped me Xavier disappeared...... Shit!) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Now you can move out of my way! Lady B: Ah, my apologies, I'll move..... The Apprentice: Master Xavier, please let me go, I've already said I don't know anything! Xavier: ............ Black Shadow: Do you want me to help? Xavier: Do you want to help? Black Shadow: Hehehe, if you want me to help, then beg! Xavier: Never mind, I'll settle this. Eran, we all know you miss Lou. Eran: Who, who said that...... Xavier: During the period of time I wasn't at the Spire, you were the one taking care of the roses in Lou's room, right? Eran: I, I was pitying the flowers for not being taken care of! Xavier: You're one of the apprentices closest to Lou, while she was away, all of you missed her dearly. Eran: I don't miss her! She's a traitor to the Spire! Xavier: Eran, the Spiral Spire hasn't officially banished Lou Bavlenka, she is still you mentor. Eran: She bombed the Spire and abandoned us! I don't have a mentor like that! Xavier: ......In front of pain, humans will choose to run away, but running away won't solve the problem. Eran: She doesn't care about the Spire's glory, doesn't care about is, I...... Why should I still call her my teacher..... Xavier: ............ Magda: You're called Eran, right? Your magic staff is really pretty. Eran: Hehe~ It looks cool, right? It's made of beech and dragon essence. Magda: Wow, dragon essence? I heard that dragons disappeared from the Stardust Continent a long time ago, this magic staff is way too precious. You must treasure it a lot, right? Eran: Of course, this staff and I have a tacit understanding, to me...... Mm...... Magda: To you, apart from the rare materials used to make it, it has another meaning, right? Eran: I............ Xavier: This staff was given to you by Lady Lou after you passed the mage preliminary exams, Eran. Magda: If you really don't think of Lady Lou as your mentor anymore, then why are you still carrying the staff that she gave you? Eran: I..... I wield whatever staff I like! What does it have to do with you! Even if you're Master Xavier's girlfriend you have no authority over me! Xavier: Eran, you're being rude! Black Shadow: Hehehe, the kid's on track alright! Magda: Eran, the human heart is a complicated thing, being true to yourself is never easy. Eran: .................. Magda: Do you really believe that Lady Lou is a bad person who abandoned you and betrayed the Spire? I...... I don't want to believe it! But she did do it, and everyone says...... Magda: Everyone also says that Lady Lou is cold and unforgiving and doesn't care about anything, but I don't know why she would do something as insignificant as specially choosing a staff for a young apprentice. Eran: ............ Magda: Sometimes what you see and what others say may not be true. Eran: Then...... what is the truth? Why did she do this? Magda: You can find her for the answer to this question. Eran: What if she really did it for the Bavlenkas' benefit, like what everyone says? Magda: Even so, you'll know the truth. Eran: Why would I need to know the truth, what use will it be? Magda: At least you won't keep doubting yourself over a question you'll never have an answer to, question the good times you had together with her, and never be able to trust people again. Eran: .................. Magda: We all know, there's nothing more painful than hating someone you once highly respected. Eran: Seriously, how do you understand my thoughts so well...... Bring me to Lady Lou, I want to ask her in person why she did this. Story Chat 3 Eran: What are you talking about, you don't know where Lady Lou is? Black Shadow: Kid, we're relying on you for clues to that old auntie! Eran: You tried so hard to convince me, but you don't even know where Lady Lou is...... So what do we do now? Xavier: I just received a message from Alan, Lou seems to still be in the outskirts of Finsel. Call on Gwen Delure, let's set out immediately. Eran: Wait, then that means Gwen Delure, she...... Xavier: She, like you, wants to find Lou Bavlenka. Eran: Seriously, so everyone...... Magda: (Lady Lou has a lot of apprentices who care for her......) Xavier: Anyways, I need to thank you for your help today, Lady Ellenstein. The carriage is ready, let's go. Magda: I hope everything goes smoothly. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9